


Distractions

by a_big_apple



Category: Tenchi Muyo!, Tenchi Muyo! (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryoko pushes Yume's buttons, and Washuu...intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgeil/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _Ryoko annoying the hell out of Yume and somehow miraculously escaping electrocution? (Or just some bickery Washu/Yume, if you support that ship)_. Set sometime in the Okuda manga!

Getting the onsen to yourself in the Masaki household is a nearly impossible task—which is why Washu usually takes a nice hot soak in the middle of the night, under the stars, to help her think. Most of the time, it works. Science can’t be hindered by silly concepts of a nine-to-five workday, and neither can the Greatest Scientist in the Universe. Unfortunately, that doesn’t exactly work in her favor when the Second-Greatest Scientist in the Universe is visiting.

“Can’t you keep your daughter under control?!” Yume barks as she storms in, eyes blazing and towel askew.

“Which one?” Though there’s really no need to ask, Washu likes the way the question makes Yume’s eyes bug out a little with frustration.

“Ryoko, you imbecile! She hasn’t stopped pestering me since I arrived!”

Washu ponders this as Yume stomps her way through the water and throws herself down on a rock beside her with a splash and a petulant scowl, letting her towel float carelessly away. It isn’t unusual for Ryoko to make a pest of herself, but even she’s smart enough to know Yume is a dangerous target for mischief—

“Ever since I happened to mention I’ve been doing some research on pheromone redesign and targeted attraction, she hasn’t left me alone for a second!”

_Ah, so that’s it._

“And you know,” Yume huffs, turning her scowl on Washu, “when she whines her voice is almost as irritatingly nasal as yours. Can’t you fix that?”

“I happen to like my voice,” Washu replies with a lazy smile, sliding closer and drawing her own towel surreptitiously aside.

“I’d expect nothing less from a woman with your misplaced egotism.”

“Now, now,” Washu soothes, slipping a hand over Yume’s tense shoulders to rub them. “The bath is a place to relax, you’re all tense.”

Yume’s scowl deepens, but her eyelids flutter and droop a little as she tips her head forward to allow better access. “I’d be less tense if you’d stop talking.”

Washu grins and hooks her leg over Yume’s knee. “There are plenty of things to do in the bath besides talking.”

Yume’s eyes slide over, finally processing their abandoned towels, all the places their skin is touching. “Well. I _did_ test the water to make sure it was completely sanitary earlier today…”

Washu just chuckles. Pondering the universe alone in the onsen is overrated, anyway.


End file.
